The Wistar Institute Cancer Center Director is Dr. Russel Kaufman. He is assisted by two Deputy Directors: Drs. Meenhard Herlyn and Frank J. Rauscher, III. Dr. Herlyn is the Deputy Director for Translational Research. In this newly created position, Dr. Herlyn will cultivate intra- and inter-programmatic translational collaborations within the Cancer Center, helping to ensure that the needs of the Cancer Center principal investigators are met. He also will share in the recruiting efforts for new members of the Cancer Center, and provide advice to the Director. Dr. Frank J. Rauscher III is the Deputy Director for Basic Research. He holds several important national positions that give him a perspective on the directions and opportunities in basic cancer research, enabling him to provide scientific guidance to the Cancer Center Director and take a leadership role with program leaders and Cancer Center members in basic research planning, recruitment, and development of infrastructure.